I'm In Love With A Boy
by CsillaDream
Summary: "That in itself is not a bad thing – hell it's normal for a sixteen-year-old to realize such a thing. All the girls around me gossip about that topic, chatting about the boys they like with their friends and giving one another the courage to confess. So how do I fit into all of this?" AU
1. Day Twenty-Seven

**Csilla: Welp -hides- I have a good reason for a new fic (that'll probably/hopefully finish this month) ****I'm aiming for 50k**

**Sane people: You didn't make it the last two times...**

**Csilla: I know ;-; but enjoy~**

* * *

_Day Twenty-Eight: Essay About Yourself_

* * *

I'm in love with a boy.

That in itself is not a bad thing – hell it's normal for a sixteen-year-old to realize such a thing. All the girls around me gossip about that topic, chatting about the boys they like with their friends and giving one another the courage to confess. Boys talking about how cute some girl is or the 'lower than low' scum whisper about how they would love to "tap that".

So how do _I_ fit into all of this?

Let me start with a mental picture: I have short black hair and my father's onyx eyes (or so my guardian tells me). Not much a built to me – not athletic or fat though I do admit, I have a few unneeded pounds here and there.

Oh and let's not forget the most crucial detail: I'm no ordinary sixteen-year-old with a crush on a boy. I'm a sixteen-year-old boy with a crush on another boy. See my point? Society, though it has progress, still is not fully comfortable of the idea that a person could be in love with someone of the same gender. Don't get me wrong, I do have my fair share of support. But of course, there are always bad apples in any crowd. So I try not to focus on the people who try to tear me down. Though that is really hard-_Ah_, I feel like I'm getting off-topic again...

Okay, when did I realize I was in love with a boy? Well, I can assure you it wasn't your typical 'boy-meets-girl-and-they-fall-madly-in-love' story. Nope, it was a roller coaster ride full of its ups and downs but then again, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm currently attending the local high school. It's a little strange to talk about myself (especially knowing that in the future it'll be future me reading this in senior year) but if I had to determine my place on the social food chain, I would say that I'm way _waaaay_ down towards the bottom – alongside the misfits. I was there long before I found out my infatuation towards guys so no need to consider that as an explanation for such a low spot. I'm not in any clubs nor do I think I'm anything special but I am who I am. An otaku to the core...

How does this unnamed boy that I've realized I'm in love with fit into this? Well let's just say, this guy is not in my league. No where near in my league. He at the top of the social pyramid, Natsu Dragneel. Straight 'A' student, class leader and captain of the high school's basketball team. Quite the dependable guy, am I right? And I believe it goes without saying that he's _beyond_ attractive!

Short hair dyed a light rose color –he stood out so much when he transferred to my school that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him– and deep eyes that showed warmth to everyone. The few times I've accidentally let my eyes wander, I noticed how surprisingly built he was. I mean, he's not '_grrr, muscle-man_'... not even athletically-built... just the right built to make anyone feel at ease when he wants to hold them. And yes, those were all accidents! I hadn't meant to look, it just happened. Four times. Every other week. And if he's still going here by our senior year, in two years then that means I spent... Crap! I gotta write this out...

There's twelve months in a year

Minus three months of summer break

So that's nine months

Seven days in a week

Minus two for the weekend

So that's five days

Four weeks to each month

Four weeks times five days is twenty days roughly spent in school

Multiplied again by nine months and that's...

A hundred and eighty days.

Two out of five is forty percent

And forty percent of a hundred and eight days is...

Seventy-two days of accidental wandering eyes.

Multiply by two for the second year and that's...

A hundred and forty-four days total.

I swear I'm not creepy! It's just that every so often, I hear snippets of his conversations with his friends and I can't help but glance over in curiosity. Now I'm sure I sound like a nosy stalker – I'm not!

I should stop writing... everyone is going to think Natsu _Dragneel_ had a creepy eavesdropping stalker!

* * *

**Two Years Prior: Fairy Tail Academy Gates**

Stifling a yawn wasn't the easiest thing when you have a younger brother who had eyes like a hawk; "Nii-san… you wouldn't want people to think you spend your nights reading manga or playing games," Lyon Fullbuster, between the two of them, was commonly mistaken as the older twin considering the blaring obvious difference in their outward personality.

Lyon was mature, focused on his academics and highly involved in clubs – including student council. Gray, on the other hand, was fairly immature and preferred having his nose in manga or his eyes glued various video games. The older twin honestly could care less if other people thought his little brother was older than him. It left him to enjoy what he loves more.

Bored onyx eyes wandered from one faceless person to another before his attention stopped on an odd sight; a small patch of rosy locks among brown and black with a few blondes in the mix. Raising a lone finger, he succeeded in gaining his younger brother's attention: "Oi, Lyon... who's that?"

Pushing up his glasses, Lyon followed his brother's gaze before clearing his throat: "That's the new student," groaning, "He was supposed to be waiting in the office for me..."

Left without much else to go on, Gray watched his brother storm over and yank the new guy from the crowd. With no one else blocking his view, onyx eyes widened – the rosette was more attractive outside the crowd! Short hair framed a contagious grin that even tugged at the corners of his own mouth as he watched the duo walk into the school before heading inside himself. Once inside, Lyon and the new guy were nowhere to be seen – "Lyon's magical ability strikes again," Gray hummed as he headed for his locker.

Lyon Fullbuster had the strangest ability to make it to the office, which was on the other end of the long main hallway, in record time. His older brother constantly teased him about it whenever a moment like this happened.

Grabbing a few textbooks for his first couple of classes, Gray stuffed them into his bag before grabbing two manga and double-checking to make sure he had brought his handheld from home. When he deemed he was prepared, he grabbed two bobby pins and shut his locker. The moment he entered his first class, he slipped past a few people to make it over to his best friend. And his younger brother's girlfriend, Sherry. He handed her the bobby pins before sitting down at an empty desk, she immediately stood up and pushed his bangs back before pinning them back with both pins. It was a part of their morning routine and it always made Gray smile – the pink-haired girl was like an older sister to him even though she was much younger than him. Sort of like a female version of Lyon.

"There we go~ all set, Gray" She stepped back to examine her work before smiling down at him; she sat back down at her seat asking in a low voice, "Loke told me that there's a new student enrolling today, have you seen them yet?"

Leaning over, "Uh, yeah… Me and Lyon saw him this morning," The raven replied in a whisper but onyx eyes caught the curiosity that washed over her blue eyes when he mentioned that the new student was a boy.

"Is he cute?" If that question was coming from any other girl's mouth, one would assume it was asked because she was interested in having a boyfriend but Sherry was asking for a whole other reason.

The hidden message in _that_ question hit him hard as he turned to face her, "I'm not interested in dating… I've told you that before," Gray was only being half-honest; he did have no interest in dating anyone from Fairy Tail Academy but like every hormone-driven teen, he would prefer not to be alone. And besides there was nothing wrong with thinking someone was attractive...

"So he _is_ cute~" She sang lightly so only they could hear her and when raven hair tussled downwards in defeat, Sherry laughed under her breath.

Aside from his younger brother, Sherry was among the first to accept him without any issue. Levy was next, again without any issues. Erza and Jellal needed a little more convincing but the raven was sure it was only because they enjoyed messing with him.

He pulled out his handheld from his bag – he had a few minutes to spare – and instantly glued his attention to the screen. Sherry would nudge him when class began, after all. It was barely a few minutes before Gray felt _that_ nudge to his side, his eyes glanced over as he quietly slipped the game on his lap and out of sight before following her gaze to the front of the room.

A lump formed as his teacher went on to having _both_ of the new students introduce themselves; the shorter one with long blue hair began: "Wendy Marvell... I-I'm fr-from K-Kyoto," before giving a short bow.

"Guess its my turn," chuckling, "I'm Natsu Dragneel and just like Wendy here, I'm also from Kyoto" Gray sunk down in his seat a little; the rosette's voice was music to his ears. And he hated cliches!

Their teacher went on to give them an assign seat from the available ones remaining, "Wendy, you can sit beside Asuka... and Natsu, I'll seat you right behind Gray. Asuka... Gray... could you both raise your hands?"

In that order, both teens raised their hands and the raven could feel Sherry's stare on him as both teens (namely Natsu) took their seats. For one brief moment when the rosette passed him, he was out of her sight so he could indulge in a little - a faint tint on his cheeks when the light scent of vanilla blew past him.

There was scrapping behind the raven as the desk moved slightly to accommodate the newcomer before the teacher began teaching the lesson -not that Gray could focus at all. Every so often he felt a soft poke to his shoulder blade and every time he turned around, Natsu was asking for help -mostly for little things: a pencil, paper to write on, etc.

"Could you give me another sheet please?" The rosette whispered as he leaned across his desk towards the raven, who nodded before leaning over to grab another sheet of paper before realizing he didn't have much left. Biting the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to leave the new student to fend for himself but his next class was math and the satan-reincarnated teacher made them write _a lot_! Maybe Sherry would hand him a couple of sheets after class let out.

Grabbing a clean sheet, Gray turned back around slightly and offered it: "Here,"

Taking the paper, Natsu flashed him an award-winning smile -one that the raven would never forget- before going back to taking notes. Turning back around, curious onyx didn't move away from the rosette until a small smile spread across his own face and his attention went back to their science teacher. Gray couldn't understand any of it: Biology, in his opinion, was confusing! It freaked him out a little as their teacher once explained how cells were living things that would run through the veins collecting and fixing stuff - okay, he might not have been entirely paying attention that lesson. But how can something so _small_ have that much intelligence when he was sitting here struggling with sophomore-level work?!

At least his English class would provide some relief, if nothing else he would be able to not stress himself out further. The teacher tends to go on a rant about various topics that have little or nothing to do with their current lesson while his biology is a straight-lace tightwad. Much like his little brother, Lyon.

* * *

**Csilla: Today marks day one of Camp NaNoWriMo~ This will be my third time doing it and I'm excited-nervous about this whole month! I mostly want to see if I can write 50k -has only ever written 27k at most-**

**WORD COUNT (not including AN): 2,148**

**Please review/favorite/stalk-IMEAN follow~**

**&amp;I'll do my utmost to upload a chapter a day for thirty days... hopefully but for now I'm going on to keep writing until I turn over and work on Illusions (yes, the chapter has already been outlined ;D so if I'm really good then I can post it sometime this month) or the other ones that are 3/4 done...**

**Wish me luck?**


	2. Day One

There was a unified whine that erupted within Gray's English class and what did anyone expect: their teacher had just assigned them a _huge_ assignment. A month-long assignment!

"C'mon guys, I don't really want to whittle away my precious hours grading but the school board wanted to do this since your class will graduate on the ten year anniversary of this school," The violet-haired adult did her best to settle her class's groans.

From the back, the raven heard: "You mean they just figured out,"

The school board was strange, they seemed to come up with the most random ideas for classes and force them upon the teachers; his own English teacher's glasses glinted maliciously as she stared towards the source in the back: "Either zip it or you'll have detention with me,"

She wasted no time in handing out papers as she explained: "Like I was saying, we will be doing a time capsule. For one month, we will be doing various assignments, questionnaires, and short essays to put into the time capsule. Each of you will be given a manila envelope, write your name on it so its readable - they will be used to store all of your documents. We will bury it and then at your graduation ceremony in two years, we'll have it dug up and you can all see how much you've changed"

Onyx eyes stared down at the questionnaire that their teacher had placed before all of them - ten questions total, ranging from simple short answers to ones that actually made the raven sit and think for a minute. Or sixty.

* * *

_Day One: Questionnaire_

* * *

**1\. Currently, what is your favorite:**

** Song: **"Masterpiece Theater III"

** Band/Singer: **Ashes Remain

** TV Show: **D Gray-Man

** Movie:** Studio Ghibli films

** Actor/Actress:** Yuichi Nakimura

** Restaurant/Food:** Chicken curry

**Person to hang out with: **Loki

**2\. What is something you are really looking forward to right now?**

Going to the con in August

**3\. Name the best thing that has happened to you most recently.**

I found the manga I've been looking for at a decent price on Amazon

**4\. Name the worst thing that has happened to you most recently.**

Lyon threatened to tell mom about my habit of staying up late playing video games, reading manga, or watching anime.

**5\. How is school going so far? Explain your answer.**

Fine, I guess. I still have two long years left of this place - no offense if any teacher reads this but I don't think anyone actually enjoys high school. In anime or manga, they do but not outside of it.

**6\. What do you spend most of your time thinking about currently?**

Anime.

**7\. List three goals you wish to accomplish by the end of the ****school year (they can be academic, personal, or both).**

\- Fill the empty spaces in my bookcase

\- Have decent enough games that Lyon doesn't argue that I shouldn't go to the con

\- Be friends with Natsu

**8\. Right now, how do you feel about going to high school next year?**

Can't wait for that year to be over as well

**9\. What do you like best about yourself right now?  
**

I enjoy my hobbies instead of hiding them

**10\. What do you like least about yourself right now?**

I'm too picky

* * *

**Csilla: Forgot to post this yesterday ._.**

**sorry its kinda short, work exhausted me then I remembered Kris's birthday is coming up and I'm not done with... STUFF!**

**Expect another chapter tonight...? Hopefully :3**

**Word Count (minus A/N): 562**


	3. Day Two

After completing the questionnaire, Gray sat back in his seat glancing around the room - none of his friends were taking English this term, somehow they all ended up together in the next term in the same class. Many of his classmates had already finished, likely having bullshitted the whole thing while others were still hunched over writing. Justifying that since he was done he should be able to play his game for a bit, he slid his handheld out of its hiding spot. His little corner in the room did wonders when he wanted to play - he was nicely shielded by a large teen who sat in front of him. He'd never get caught since their teacher usually ended up catching Droy, the teen in front of him, who constantly had a habit of eating in class.

"Whatcha playing?" The raven froze, no one really spoke to him in this class, before glancing over at the source: Natsu?

The rosette was crouched down on the floor beside his desk, not really sure how to react to the situation Gray opted for simply answering: "Uh... H-Haku-uouki,"

Natsu seemed a little interested suddenly as he asked, "Never heard of it... what's it about?" in a low voice.

"I-Its a d-dating s-sim I b-borrowed from a friend," something about how those cobalt eyes were watching him made his studdering stop, "it takes place in Edo-era of Japan... I'm not too sure about the storyline since I only started a few days ago but you play as a girl looking for her father. She ends up learning some dark secret about the Shinsengumi and they force her to remain with them until she dies,"

Humming a little in understanding, "I see... so its that dark of a secret, huh?"

"Yeah," glancing around for the violet-haired teacher, "Why don't you sit behind Nab," pointing to the empty seat right behind the rosette, "this way, you don't have to sit on the floor... Laki probably won't notice,"

"Oh~ I won't, will I?" A cold aura washed over the raven as he chanced a glance up to meet the irritated gaze of their teacher; he was sure to be in a lot of trouble. Laki had little patience when it came to those who played games during her class, a knot in his throat formed and before he could come up with something - anything to save himself from a possible detention with the torture-loving teacher - the rosette spoke: "Ah, sorry miss... I was asking Gray if he could show me where my next class is... I didn't mean to disrupt the class,"

Laki glanced over at him, her cold aura slowly dissolving before she finally sighed in defeat: "Don't let it happen again, Fairy Tail Academy isn't like Sabertooth... Remember that,"

"I will," Natsu grinned before seeing the look of utter surprise on his classmates' faces, turning to the raven who also had the same look he asked: "What?"

"You went to Sabertooth Academy?" Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement with the question as they watched on silently while the rosette answered: "Yeah..."

Sabertooth Academy was nearly impossible to get into! It was rumored only certain people from _certain_ families could even step foot near the well-kept private school. Fairy Tail, on the other hand, anyone could enter as long as they could follow the three laws of the school:

\- Do whatever you think is right!

\- It is love that can make us strong but it is also love that can make us weak

\- Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you will be able to smile and live strong.

Fairy Tail Academy was pretty well-known for having delinquents, not that Gray really minded - it was an easy commute. Lyon, however had made it his goal to reinvent the school's image. Overachiever. Why on earthland anyone would want to transfer into a low-budget school like this when they previously went to such an up-class place?

Onyx eyes gazed over to the rosette who had taken a seat behind Nab; Natsu glanced over moments later, curiosity etched into his features: "what...?"

"Why here?" Confusion washed over the tan features before him and suddenly the raven felt the need to go on: "I mean... Saber's such a nice place so why transfer into a school that's known for only schooling delinquents,"

Gray didn't agree with the rumors but he could deny that there were several in each grade level, the freshmen troublemakers always end up getting thrashed by the older ones and made into someone's bitch until they're old enough to repeat the process.

Natsu thought on it, biting the inside of his cheek before replying: "Well, some _stuff_ happened and Fairy Tail just sounds like an endless adventure," excitement bubbled in his hushed voice as he continued: "I mean, do fairies have tails?"

The raven couldn't stop himself -and thinking back on it, he'd do it again- as he lurched forward, covering his mouth to prevent disrupting the rest of the class. His body shook, earning a concern look from the tan teen before it morphed into an annoyed pout when cobalt eyes saw the smile that had spread across the raven's pale face.

"Sorry," it was a weak apology, "I couldn't help myself... your question, it's..." pausing, "it was something I use to ask my mom when I was a kid... my older sister went here years back and me and Lyon always asked if fairies had tails..."

"Alright class, tomorrow I'll have you guys decorate your folder any _school-appropriate_ way that you like and we'll put your questionnaires and your homework for tonight. Tonight I would like you guys to write about something new that you've learned about yourself recently. It can be something you learned that you're good at, bad at or anything else that falls into that category," Laki's voice rose above the class's murmurs; the bell rung shortly after - the English teacher was always strange about her timing.

As everyone gathered their things, Natsu was suddenly by the raven's side: "So what was the answer?"

"Answer?"

"The one your mom gave you to your question,"

"Oh," chuckling, "She told me that it was an _eternal_ adventure..." He finished with a snicker; at that age, he had accepted that answer with sparkling eyes but now year later, he was embarrassed that he was like that.

A low laugh drove Gray from his musings, "Not a bad thought... uh," noticing the lack of students in the room, "we better get to our next class..."

* * *

_Day Two: Something New You Learned About Yourself Recently_

* * *

I really think I just did the thing I swore I never would with any guy at Fairy Tail Academy.

I think I'm falling for the new guy but I can't. I just can't.

This isn't some manga or even an anime where everything goes 'doki-doki~' and people fall in love so quickly!

No! Just no but... NO! There is no but!

Maybe I'm just a little under the weather... it has been crazy going from low temperatures to high in a week.

* * *

**Csilla: I'M ALMOST AT THE 10% MARK! I'm sorry the last one was so short... I hope this one is much better and I was surprised I was able to crank this out in a day. If there's mistakes (grammar/flow issues/etc), I'm not even bothering to check... after this month, I'll read this and hang my head in shame (or something, lol)**

**Word Count (w/o AN): 1,304**

**Current Word Count: 4,014 / 50,000**

**&amp;finally, thanks for the reviews - they mean a lot~ so keep them coming! :D**


End file.
